Demise
by NeutralArts
Summary: [CHAPTER I - Revised 2015/12/27] Hermione's life and personality had changed, who is at fault, who will notice, who will save her and will she ever be the same as everyone once knew her?


[REVISED 2015/12/27]

When Professor Severus Snape arrived at the Granger household quite early in the morning he had no knowledge of what happened a few weeks earlier to the 17 year old and her parents.

It was his turn to fetch the brains of the golden trio and he was none too pleased about it, 'They could have sent someone that wasn't busy re-stocking the hospital wing' He thought irritably and looked around at the neighborhood in annoyance.

Hermione Granger was standing between two dark stains on the carpet in the living room when she felt a presence appear outside her house. Slowly she lifted her head to the direction of the front door when someone knocked on it.

'Must be the one _they_ sent to fetch me. They're probably all laughing at me, the Know-it-all that couldn't even protect her parents from a few Death Eaters but she is supposed to help Harry Potter defeat You-know-who. Or even worse that she couldn't even avoid getting her wand snapped,' She began to think as the knocking became louder making her snap out of her musings, 'Better go before whoever unhinges the door…'

She looked down towards the stains and felt a pang of sadness and despair that she pushed down. The spot had become her comfort zone over the past few weeks - as if her parents was still in that exact location at her side and as reluctant as she was to leave it didn't overcome her apprehensiveness to spend the remaining week at the Order's Headquarters.

She opened the door and saw her potions professor, Severus Snape, scowling at her porch. "What took you so long girl?" He snarled, not paying attention to the blank expression she was wearing and grabbed her arm apparating them to Grimmauld Place.

It was uncomfortable and Hermione felt the telltale feeling of being squeezed through a thin tube making her want to lose the breakfast she never ate. Professor Snape removed his harsh grip on her arm and made Hermione almost lose her balance but quickly regained composure before he could sneer at her.

Hermione paused in the old doorway when Professor Snape stepped through and must've hesitated too long because he sneered at her as if asking her if she was going to stand there the whole day but didn't comment. She refused to look into his obsidian eyes and instead looked at the way his face shifted and ignored the shiver going down her spine when she eventually stepped inside.

The painting of Walburga Black immediately sprang to life and began shouting obscenities when Hermione walked towards it and stopped in front of the portrait. Hermione did not know how long she remained there and pondered why Professor Snape had not said anything about her parent's death yet. Somehow staring at the wailing Mrs. Black managed to calm her thoughts and helped her turn impassive again.

'They were probably not told to mention it to avoid hurting my feelings.' She thought bitterly.

The curtains of the portrait slammed shut and Hermione looked over her shoulder at Professor Snape whose eyes widened for a split second before returning to normal. He walked and Hermione followed him to the kitchen where most of the Order members were having breakfast. Everyone started greeting her and Professor Snape enthusiastically and not even Harry who was talking to Ginny noticed that Hermione followed Snape's example in not returning anyone's greetings.

The meal progressed slowly as it was an Order meeting and breakfast combined into one long sitting. Hermione picked at the piece of toast and eggs she received and instead opted to observe Kreacher skulking around in the background muttering to himself.

When the meeting finished and most of the members disappeared to go home or to their jobs Hermione mumbled that she was going to the library and not waiting for a reply from any of her friends she made her way up the rickety stairs and into the room she used to love the most.

'Something is off,' Severus thought, 'there seems to be a wide gap between Granger and her friends.'

He had almost crossed the magical barrier into Hogwarts when a burning sensation shot up his arm. Gritting his teeth at the extreme amount of pain relaying the Dark Lord's urgency he made a split second decision against sending his patronus to Dumbledore and instead spun on his heel to apparate to the location his mark was giving him.

Landing haphazardly he hastily recomposed himself and checked if he retained his eyebrows which seemed to lose hairs sometimes when he apparated quickly.

"Mister Snape, Master Dark Lord has asked Silver to escort yous to hims immediately", Severus nodded at the elf and reappeared in what looked to be the Dark Lord's library.

"You summoned my Lord?" Severus said flatly at the hooded figure standing in front of the blazing fire. "Ah, you came Severus. Take a seat." The Dark Lord ordered him. 'I have to answer carefully, this could turn out badly if he suspects me of betrayel.' Severus thought when he complied with the unusual request. "Severus, do you know anything about a group of my loyal followers disappearing?" The Dark Lord hissed at him. Severus frowned, it was unusual of the Dark Lord to ask him about such occurrences, "No my Lord, I was not aware of anything of the sort?"

The hooded figure of the Dark Lord shifted and walked to the other chair across from him and sat down. "I believe you Severus, we found them a few hours earlier wandering the woods like undead and they had been tortured beyond recognition. I had a healer check over the last one that was still semi-sane but all we could recover from him was a few fragments of memories containing traces of torture."

"The healer also said that their injuries, both physical and mental, were sustained over the course of a few months. Which means they were captured before being able to complete the mission they were on." The Dark Lord continued and sighed softly.

Severus frowned at the Dark Lord's uncharacteristic openness. "My Lord if I can speak freely, why are you informing me of this and not Lucius or Dolohov?" The Dark Lord breathed a sigh that sounded more like a hiss and petted Nagini who slid down from the back of his chair. "Because Severus, the memory fragments we were able to recover before he went completely insane looked to be not his own torture but instead that of the Potter's female sidekick's parents."

Severus was in shock, his thoughts were screaming at him it was impossible for the Granger girl's parents to have been tortured but not their daughter. 'If what his master was telling him was true then the girl would've been at Grimmauld already and not at her house. It would explain why she seemed less responsive than usual but it made no sense...' He thought confusedly.

"My Lord that is impossible, she would have been at the light's headquarters directly after it happened and yet I had to chaperon the chit this morning." Severus answered clutching the armrests of the plush chair.

"I am not jesting Severus and I do not appreciate your tone. I will tolerate it for now but I will punish you if it happens again." The Dark Lord intoned darkly. Seeing Severus steel himself and nod he continued, "Severus I will ask you to make a wand oath, the information I am about to tell you is not to leave this room unless I give you permission." Standing up Severus complied with the request and only sat down when a faint silver light enveloped him and his master.

"Good, I have a mission for you Severus. It is of the utmost importance that you keep an eye on the girl, you are to know her whereabouts and maybe her thoughts when you see her would be helpful as well. If anything happened then she would likely be in a state of depression or grief. Try to befriend her, or at least have her think that you are looking out for her. She might be vital to my plans in the future. "The Dark Lord proclaimed. "But my lord...!" Severus exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"Crucio!"

The Dark Lord watched merciless as Severus fought to stay on his chair and not cry out. The unforgivable was held for 60 seconds until the Dark Lord stowed his wand away once again. "I apologize my Lord, I will restrain myself form any further outbursts. May I ask why you would have me spy on the Granger girl?"

"See that you do. The answer to your question is simple Severus. If my followers actually did go and murder the Grangers they would have tortured them first and then killed them. They would not have simply sliced their throats and be done with it leaving the Granger girl unharmed." The Dark Lord answered almost sarcastically, "If what we suspect happened then she will be vulnerable and not be of any assistance to Potter or the old coot Dumbledore."

Severus sighed and sat back in his chair processing the information that he was given by the Dark Lord, he hated to agree with him but he did have a point… the Death eaters would have maimed all three of them. It explained the way the girl acted when the portrait began shouting and the look in her eyes when she turned around afterwards.

"My Lord if this is true then this whole situation might be even bigger than we suspect. I did not notice it immediately earlier this morning but when I met her eyes there was an unexplained emptiness. As if she has given up one everything and everyone including her friends my Lord."

The Dark Lord hummed and began tapping on the arm rest of his chair, a habit that Severus has only seen a few times when his master was incensed. "Severus. I may be a Dark Lord but even I know when my followers aren't in their right state of mind. I would not let anyone slip from my grasp because of a break in their minds or behavior."

Severus nodded in understanding, knowing what his master said to be true because he had to help heal minds in his servitude over the years.

"She would be a great asset if there is a chance that we, the dark side, can help her Severus. We already have enough insanity in the form of Bellatrix don't you think?." The Dark Lord commented offhandedly.

Severus suppressed the urge to cough at the Dark Lord's words, 'Merlin, The Dark Lord has finally cracked, he wants to lure Granger to the dark side! I will also begrudgingly admit that Granger indeed has a vast knowledge of everything she has ever read or heard…' Severus cleared away his musings and faced the Dark Lord, "I will see what I can do my lord."

"Excellent," said the Dark Lord as he stood up and walked over to a library shelf and turned back towards Severus and handed him a small grey book, "this might help you to heal the Granger girl's mind if there is any need of healing. It is an old tome of occulumency, I am sure you will find it interesting as well."

Severus pocketed it, "Thank you master..." but before he could finish his sentence the Dark Lord spoke again, "I assume the old coot does not know yet of you summons Severus?"

"No my Lord, I had not crossed the barriers yet when you summoned." Severus replied truthfully for once.

The Dark Lord nodded and waved Severus away. Bowing Severus left his presence and walked to the apparating point. He had a lot of thinking to do and it would not do well to be around Dumbledore when he made his decision.


End file.
